


Among the Fireflies

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, lesbian reader, the mention of a character death, wendigo mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: As a hunter you always enjoyed celebrating a hunt by stopping by Harvelle's.  The owner's daughter really likes it when you stop by too.





	

That night you went to bed and it was just like any other night. Your hair was still a little damp from your bath, scalp tingling from the Rainbow Bright comb your mom had used on your hair. Pink flannel pajamas that showed their age with little wool nubbies all over them. You had drifted off sometime in the night only to be woken up when it was still dark. A loud sound had woken you up, something you had never heard before but reminded you like something you had heard on tv. Fast footsteps downstairs frightened you enough to get out of bed and run into your closet. You sat there, curled in on yourself with your fists pressed tight against your ears when the closet doors were flung open. 

“Y/N, sweetie, it’s alright, come here now child,” your neighbor Missouri Mosely picked you up. Mom and Dad had always called her family, and she must have been. Why else would you have gone to live with her after they died? It wasn’t until you turned 11 that you started asking about how exactly you came to live with her and what happened to your parents. And why people would always come and visit her, asking for help and then sitting with her in her den for an hour while she spoke quietly to them. One time a pair of guys caught you glancing around the corner into her room.

“Y/N, I told you to stay out back,” Missouri said, her still kind voice sharpened with a warning. 

“I..I was thirsty,” you lied.

“Y/N?” one of the men spoke up. “She looks about the same age as my Jo.”

Later you came to find out those men were hunters. And oh what a glamorous life that seemed to be.

XXX

You kept your foot down on your accelerator with a steady pressure. The only thing keeping you from pushing harder was the shining chrome bumper in front of you. You successfully resisted the urge to pass the impala, didn’t want to appear too eager. The radio provided some distraction, but your thoughts soon turned back to your destination.

You had ran into the Winchesters at a gas station about 50 miles back. Both of you had followed the tracks of a couple shapeshifters, apparently trying to meet up. You and the brothers were on your way to each other’s hunts, both pleased to find the other half of your to-do list was completed. So it just made sense for the three of you to go to Harvelle’s Roadhouse to celebrate and get some rest. And if you had planned to go there anyways, well, it’s just as well.

“Boys!” Ellen smiled as Dean threw open the door and sauntered in. “Y/N!” she added as she saw you step into the bar. You smiled at her, just as her daughter Jo looked up from the beer tap, a smile and a blush causing her to turn back to the tall Coors she was pouring. You suspected Dean thought the blush was for him. 

“Dean, don’t,” Sam started as Jo walked away after delivering your beers.

“Sammy, you know Ellen would have my hide,” Dean muttered just before taking a drink. “Y/N, tell us about your hunt.”

The three of you traded recent hunt stories, Dean not buying for a second that you had taken down not one but two wendigos in one weekend up in Oregon.

“I shit you not Winchester. Although I think they were kinda fighting each other for territory. I mean those things typically run solo,” You laughed, draining the last of your beer. Across the room, you saw Jo wiping down the bar, dropping the tab for the last guy in the place besides you and the Winchesters. You grabbed the empty mugs at your table and made your way over to Jo.

“Hey,” she smiled, “Glad you got here in one piece.”

“Mostly. Just a couple scratches,” you pulled out your money only for Jo to wave it off. You scoffed.

“C’mon, your mom would kill me,” you slapped the money into her hand.

XXX

Though your hunter instincts were still being trained, you knew without even looking who had quietly opened the door to your guest room above the bar. You turned, heart jumping to see the pretty blonde poke her head into the dark room.

“Y/N?” You got up without a word, boots still on, and grabbed your jacket from the bedpost. The two of you snuck quietly down to the main floor of the roadhouse. You glanced out one of the front windows to see the Impala still parked out there. Looks like the boys had decided to sleep in the car tonight. Grabbing Jo’s hand, you stepped lightly out the back door, headed toward the field out back.

Once you were a good distance, Jo spread out the blanket she had brought. The night was still warm, a few lightning bugs dancing in the darkness around you. These were the nights you often thought about when you were curled up in your car on the side of the road in some tiny Montana town in the middle of winter.

“God I thought they would never go to bed,” Jo stepped towards you, arms circling your shoulders as she buried her face into your hair. You let your arms go around her waist, your lips finding each other in the dark. The moon was covered up by too many clouds to let you see her completely. But that was probably for the best. You needed this in the dark, didn’t want people to know what your weakness was. Her lips moved against yours, spit slicked and so sweet. Her tongue moving into your mouth caused most of the strength left in your knees to fail you. Jo broke the kiss with a soft giggle, pulling you down onto the blanket with her. You propped yourself up on your elbow, leaning over her to kiss those lips some more. A cloud moved away from the moon and you could see her in the soft glow. Hair spread wild around her head in waves, lips pink and shiny. She looked up at you, eyes hazed and mouth waiting for yours so impatiently.

Taking a breath, you pulled your eyes from hers to look down her body. Stomach fluttering as you ran your hand over the thin cotton tshirt, pinky finger slipping just underneath the hem. She toed her shoes off and let her legs fall to the blanket, spreading easily for you. You nearly choked at what she was offering to you, even though it wasn’t the first time. 

“Come here,” she panted, pulling you down to her. Jo’s fingers pulled open the buttons on your own shirt. You surged forward, drinking in those kisses that you craved. Your legs slotted with hers as you climbed on top and you couldn’t stop the shiver that raced up your spine as you ground against each other. Jo’s hands wandered under your shirt, sliding up your ribs and cupping your breasts.

“Jo,” you panted, breath causing your chest to rise up into her hands. You felt your nipples harden with a shiver as she squeezed her hands, fingertips dragging the cups down. She froze when she felt the roughness of a still healing scratch against your left breast.

“Y/N?” she questioned, hands pulling your clothes away, though not in the manner this had been heading.

“It’s nothing, just a scratch,” you mumbled. Her brow furrowed and her hands that had at first seemed so confident seemed to hesitate to even brush against you.

“The wendigos,” you finally admitted. Jo’s eyes looked back down at the scar. You were totally exposed to her, shirt pushed to the side, bra tugged under your breast. You shook your head, avoiding her eyes. “There were two of them,” you offered for an explanation.

“Does it hurt?” she whispered, fingertips just gracing the curve of your breast. You looked back at her.

“Not anymore.” What had started as just a couple of horny girls making out quickly transformed into two souls feeding off of each other. Both taking what the other had to give and offering up more and more. You pulled your jacket and shirt off, lifting up off of Jo just long enough to fling them to the side. You stopped to admire Jo as she pulled off her own top, pale skin stretching over muscle and ribs, her nipples hard nubs against her soft breasts.

“No bra? All night?” you asked, smirk in place. Because if it wasn’t for your air of smugness, the night would dissolve into warm kisses, soft caresses, and words whispered that you knew would be a death sentence for any hunter. Jo smirked back, seeing past your façade but understanding what it was for.

“Couldn’t wait to see you,” she whispered. Her hands returned to your waist, trailing up your back to unhook your bra and pull it off of you. The night was blessedly free of mosquitos, just as Jo had hinted to you last week over the phone. No bugs meant sex under the stars, your favorite kind. It was still a risk though. Jo couldn’t bring herself to tell her mom about you and you understood. Ellen had warned the both of you in the past to play it safe when it came to hunters.

“Those boys can be more trouble than they’re worth,” she had warned. Little did she know that the hunter boys weren’t an issue with you or Jo. Boys were never an issue. No, your issue, your weakness was Ellen’s daughter. Pretty, tough, stubborn, head strong to a fault. And the way she gasped when you circled her nipple with your tongue all but made you her slave.

Jo’s fingers weaved into your hair, gripping tight and pulling you back up to her mouth with a whimper. Once she had your lips locked to hers, she kicked off the blanket, turning you over and taking your place. She laid herself over you, breasts cushioned by your own, thighs straddling your hips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” you murmured before you could stop the words. Jo blushed, only evident by the smile and dip of her head to avoid your eyes. You raised your head to lick across her neck, the smell of her shampoo becoming all that you could smell. You took a chance and scraped your teeth across her flesh, stopping just short of marking her. 

“Y/N,” she gasped. She sat back on her haunches, scooting down a few inches. “Naughty,” she smiled as her hands came to your jeans, undoing the button and fly too slowly. You shivered as the night air made contact with your skin. Jo inched the jeans down your hips and dipped her head down to lick at your hipbones. You whimpered, inching yourself back to help get the pants off sooner. You glanced quickly over your shoulder to see the roadhouse far enough behind you that no one could look out a window and see you two. 

“Come here,” you gasped, reaching for her belt. She caught your hands with her own, pushing them back to you.

“Not yet,” she pushed you back down onto the blanket, settling between your legs. You just now noticed how wet you were, the subtle breeze cooling the hot slick on your pussy. Jo lowered herself to her elbows. The phrase sex kitten crossed your mind as she looked down on you, eyes heavy lidded and sultry. She kissed your inner thigh, tongue flicking out and licking up higher. Her eyes closed as her hand came up to brush against your curls. You moaned and let your head drop down to the blanket as her fingers spread your wet folds. The tongue that at first seemed perfectly happy to lap at your thighs found a new home base. Jo licked up your juices, sucking your lips into her mouth with an indulgent hum. Your hips began rolling as she slid her tongue into your pussy, circling to trace every inch inside of you that she could reach. She began fucking her tongue into you as your pussy began to quiver around her. You had to see her, propping yourself up on your elbows and spreading your legs farther still. 

“Oh Jo,” you sighed, watching her eyes blink up at you. Your hand reached out to her, ghosting over her hair. She sensed your hesitation and took the next step for you, grabbing your hand and resting it on the side of her head.

“I like it when you hold onto me,” she said before resuming her attentions between your legs. You moaned, head lolling back as you let yourself relax into it. Jo inched closer, sitting up onto her knees. She snaked her arms under your knees, circling your thighs and holding you open for her. Her tongue picked up the pace and trailed up to circle your clit. Your moans raised in pitch. You swore you could feel Jo smirking against your pussy as you turned your face into the blanket to muffle your sounds. Then her fingers slid into you and you swore with words.

“Fuck!” you gasped. Jo wasted little time seeking out your g-spot, fingertips grazing over your cervix as she reached inside you. You had time to grab her hand that held onto your thigh and grip it tight before your orgasm washed over you. Jo moaned in delight as she lapped up your juices, pussy lips still flexing through your climax. Her fingers withdrew from you. You whined slightly at their loss, but they remained resting over your sex as Jo crawled up your body, coming to a rest beside you.

“I don’t know what they were saying when they said the g-spot is two inches inside. I know my fingers are longer than that,” she laughed. You smiled, pulling her down to kiss her. 

“I guess you were just made for me,” you murmured, smelling and tasting yourself on her lips.

“Y/N, stop being so sappy. You know we don’t do sappy,” she lightly slapped your thigh, her fingers sticky. You only liked her fingers better when they were slick. Or gripping your hair.

“Sorry sweetie,” you pushed her onto her back, sliding yourself on top of her. “You know butch just isn’t my taste.” Jo smiled, hands falling to the blanket as you unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her hips, allowing you to pull the denim down, revealing smooth shaven skin to you and the moonlight. You paused, mouth gaping like some kind of fucking fish.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she whispered, cheeks flushed and easily visible this time. 

“Mission accomplished,” you pulled her jeans off her legs, eager to close the gap between you two. Jo’s breath hitched as you wrapped her legs around your waist, your tongue making a path up her stomach and between her breasts. You stopped to take the moment to commit the smell, taste, and feel of her skin to your memory. Every time it seemed that was the most important thing. Skin that smelled faintly of Oil of Olay body wash and her tshirts. The scent caused a memory to surface of the two of you in the shower together, eager to use the time you had alone wisely.

You moved your tongue over to her nipple, vowing to stay in the moment. This moment. Right here with Jo under the early summer moon. Jo’s breaths and heaving chest heaved. Grasping at her skin, fingers careful not to bruise, you worshiped her.

“Y/N,” she ran her hands down your back, your skin warm and smooth under her touch. You were drawn to her voice, lips kissing their path up to her own lips. Her thighs tightened around your waist, telling you that she needed to be close to you as much as you needed the same. You returned the sentiment, arms wrapping themselves around her ribs, holding her close as you kissed her. You were aware of her nails digging into your flesh but you welcomed it as you would a sword that was meant for her. A fresh rush of slick tickled your pussy, so you wrestled your leg over hers, grinding your core against her naked one. Jo moaned beneath you and you wrangled up every ounce of strength you had to not some undone in that moment. As your thigh slid against her bare lips, you felt a rush of primal instinct.

She whimpered slightly as you moved yourself down to crouch between her legs. They fell apart from each other, opening her sex up to you. The slick folds parted all too easily baring everything to you and you forced yourself to take a breath and look up to her for permission.

“Y/N please,” she gasped, her hand finding hold in the hair that had fallen over your ear. That was all the consent you needed, so you leaned forward, driving your tongue into her as far as you could reach. She cursed above you, hand tightening in your hair as you moved in and out of her. The ambrosia flooded your tongue and you sought out more with fervor. You had committed this buffet to memory and knew that if you just brought your tongue up higher….yes…that hard little nub that brought out the sexiest sounds when you flicked your tongue across it. But you quickly became distracted by the hairless skin surrounding her pussy. You mapped every span and fold with your tongue and fingers, reveling in every sound that you caused. If only you could gulp down this taste in mouthfuls, you thought as you felt her hips rolling and grinding against you. Once you felt her pussy fluttering around your tongue, you knew you had to feel it closer. Cool air filling your lungs, you sat back, Jo’s thighs resting against yours as you settled into your preferred space. You ran your fingers through her lips, all slick and swollen with desire. Turning your wrist, you slid two fingers into her. Jo tightened around you and you felt as if she could pull out a second orgasm from you with every pulse of her pussy. You leaned over her, one hand bracing yourself against the ground, her hot silken channel drawing your fingers in deeper. You realized almost too late that she was getting rather loud.

“Y/N!” she nearly shouted just as you covered her mouth with your hand. You worked your fingers faster in tangent with each other over that spot inside her that you knew very well. Her eyes screwed shut tightly as she came around you, hand gripping your wrist hard. You kicked yourself, surprisingly for the first time tonight, for not bringing up the strap on that you had bought a while ago in Idaho. One of these days you would work up the nerve to mention it to her. But that ceased to matter as you saw her let go around you, cunt twitching, chest heaving, eyes rolling as her orgasm worked her over as hard as you did. She settled, you resting against her as well, and neither of you had the strength to move for a long time after that.

XXX

Clothes packed, all toiletries retrieved from the bathroom, you zipped up your duffle ready to leave only to find Ellen standing in the door of your guest room.

“Ellen! Hey,” you started, hunter instincts failing you this time.

“Morning Y/N. I’m sure you slept well,” she smiled curtly.

“Of course, you know I’m always grateful,” you gripped your bag, heaving it off the bed.

“I know.” She paused, glancing down the hallway before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. “I know Y/N.” You hid your unease with your typical mask you use on a hunt. Ellen’s smile warmed up. 

“Ellen?”

“I just wanted to say…I’m glad you made it back from those wendigos.”

You nodded, thanking her for her concern. But there was something more in the sentiment than was said.

“My window was open last night Y/N. I heard you and Jo sneak out. You two were out for quite some time.” She folded her arms across herself as she rested her hip against the dresser.

“Oh,” was all you could conjure up in the moment. Ellen stepped forward, arms falling to her sides.

“Listen,” she said, eyes avoiding yours for only a moment, “I’m not going to tell you not to hurt her. I know you won’t. It’s just…” she paused. “Be careful. Jo’s been through a lot. She’s already lost her daddy.”

You nodded, blinking back tears. A phantom pain rippled through your left breast as you considered Ellen’s words.

“Y/N.” She continued, squaring her shoulders. “You make her happy. I see that,” she said briefly, her own eyes misting over as yours were. And suddenly you realized the significance of this moment. Not only was she accepting you and Jo, but she was also accepting you. The first time someone had called you out for who you were without using the word ‘dyke’ in that description. You wanted to just crumble into Ellen’s arms, let your chest cave in and bare all that you are and all that you love to her.  
But instead, the both of you stared at each other, a strange smile spreading across your features as you nodded to her and she nodded to you. A hunter’s way of saying I know, I support you, and I’m here for you.

XXX

You don’t know how you got here, all the way from Missouri to well, you laughed to yourself, Missouri. It was a miracle you didn’t wreck the car with your eyes as blurry and swollen as they were. You sat in the car, unable to get out and approach the house. Getting out meant you had to tell her what happened. And telling her what happened meant you had to acknowledge once again that it had happened.

You just couldn’t get there in time.

You were going to help. When Jo called and said they were headed for Carthage you said you would be there. If only you had left sooner. You should have just left your shit in that shitty motel room. Maybe you should have told her to wait. Sure, she would have said she would be fine, but maybe if you had just pleaded with her a little longer. Bribed her with sexual favors, or told her mom to tell her to wait for you. Maybe.

You glanced up at the house, seeing a figure in the window by the front door. Of course she already knew you were here. Grabbing your stuff, you slammed your car door shut and made your way up the path. You didn’t even have to knock before Missouri opened the door. 

She knew. Of course she knew.

“Come here sweetie,” she pulled your head down to her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around you. With tears stinging your already burning eyes, she led you into the house, promising to take care of you just as she had when you were a child. One day, you would be ready to hunt again, just not today.


End file.
